Gee, suggestions would help!
by Meurtrier darkness
Summary: The phone rings the same time Angel gets a vision and the same time her heart stops beating. But then why does he see her walking around the next day? Full summary inside. Please R&R and i'll return the favor! (chapter 5 up)
1. Chapter one

Note:I do not own Angel or any of the other characters

Note:This takes place after Fred becomes Illyria and before the Apocalypse battle and the ones before it. Angel still has Cordelia's visions but no one knows about it. And Gunn doesn't have the smart thing in his brain.

Note:If you read this, please review and I'll return the favor.

Summary: An unanswered phone at Angel's office rings the same time the vampire gets a vision and the same time her heart stops beating. But the next day Angel spots her walking around the city in daylight without a scratch. Did he see a dead girl walking?

Maljandra didn't know who he was, what he wanted, or why he called her Angelique. The only thing she knew was to continue running. Her lungs burned and her legs willed her to stop for a rest, but she knew that was not an option as long as she still wanted her lungs to take in air. If she wanted to live she had to continue this consent sprinting and hoped someone would stumble upon them and be her saviour.

Then it hit her. She remembered reading about how a man named Angel who helped the helpless. She was helpless. Quickly, Maljandra took out her cell phone and dialed the number to Wolfram and Hart. It rang...once...twice... She could hear her pursuer saying, "Angelique, Angelique!! You won't get away with this!!" With want, with what? What had she done? Trying to ignore him, she tuned back to the phone, it rang again. _Come on!! Come on!! Pick up the phone!! _She cried in her mind, but only the answering machine came.

_You've reached Wolfram and Hart's offices, _a woman's voice came, _we're unable to get to the phone right now. Leave your name, number and problem and we'll get back to you. Thanks! _Then there was a beep.

"Dammit!!!!" Maljandra shouted aloud, but told the machine her problem, wishing that if she stayed on the line someone would pick it up. "My name is Maljandra, and someone's chasing me! I don't know what he wants or anything but to have me dead." She paused, "Please pick up! Please! I need your help, now!!"

Then there was another beep; the machine went dead. Again, she cursed out loud. In anger, she threw the cell phone into the wall, immediately regretting it. Why didn't she call the police? It wouldn't matter anymore; she had reached a dead end. _No, no, no! _She screeched in her mind, _this can't be happening! _But it was and the girl had no where to run. He had caught up with her.

"Angelique, Angelique," He spoke softly, standing in front of her, weapon in hand. "I told you many times before...you can't run from your past, no matter who hard you try."

"I don't know you!" She wailed, tears coming down her cheeks. "I'm not Angelique, I swear!" And she dropped to her knees, already knowing the outcome of this.

"Oh but you are," he told her sweetly, crouching down so his eyes were lever with hers. "And that is why you must die." As Maljandra screamed, the man took his knife and sharply jabbed it into her neck, freezing her cries for help. And then He walked away, leaving the body of a girl just lying there in the cold cement of the alley as her soul slowly drifted away.


	2. Chapter two

Note:Again I do not own Angel or any of the other characters. But I do own the original characters.

Note:0 0 0 0 is a scene divider.

Angel sat on his bed, staring away into the darkness. Cordelia had been officially dead for 48 hours and the vampire could not seem to understand what had happened. She had given him her visions and Angel was amazed. One moment he was talking to Wesley, the next Wesley turned into a vampire. Then the building faded away and he stood in a alley, watching a vampire attacking a young boy. That was yesterday.

Yesterday he discovered what prize Cordy had given him. His friends were amazed that he knew where to find the girl, but never questioned why. And he had never told them. He didn't know how and if he should. But Cordelia...first the Grooslogg had shown up, taking her away from him. Then he was trapped under the ocean as she became a higher being. And when she came back down, she had no memory. And Conner took her away. Later she was in a coma, and now she was dead.

He had been with her for so long, but it seemed she was never actually there. And he shed no tears after her death. All Angel did was turn around and lock himself in his room. And that was all.

Until he was again hit with a vision.

He was a girl running towards him as his black room evanesced into a dark alley. He saw her speaking into a phone. Her name was Maljandra and someone wanted her dead. And quickly as the vison came, it went, leaving him in darkness once again. Angel knew what to do. He had to help this girl, and kill the man who tried to hurt her.

0 0 0 0

Harmony returned to her desk later after her drink. Pig's blood hardly satisfied her hunger, but it was all she was allowed to drink. She sighed. She missed the old days of hunting and killing victims for their blood. She missed the taste, the fun, the thrill.

But that was over now, and she shook these thoughts away, and sat down in the chair. "Hmm," she said, "A message." And the vampire played it, taking a large drink.

"Dammit!!" She heard the loud sound that was so sudden she almost dropped her blood. There was a bit of a pause before the person continued, "My name is Maljandra, and someone's chasing me! I don't know what he wants or anything but to have me dead." Again a pause. "Please pick up! Please! I need your help, now!!"

Harmony quickly wrote down the name and got up, ready to take it to Angel. But the vampire was already on his way out. "Uh, boss..." She said, holding out the paper, "There's a message for you. A girl..."

Angel lamely cut her off, "I know, Harmony. That's where I'm going." And he continued on his way to the elevator.

Intrigued at why he knew this, the undead woman followed behind him, "But that was a new message, how did you know?" But as usual she was disregarded and Angel went into the elevator without another word.

Harmony grunted as he left. He was always ignoring her. It was really starting to make her mad. Across the way she spotted Hamilton watching the elevator. He probably had been watching them the whole time. Harmony looked back at him and smiled. As a returning gesture the new liaison gave a solemn nod before turning away. _Hmm_, Harmony thought, watching the suit and tie retreat, _He's never done that before..._

0 0 0 0

Angel was too late by the time he reached Maljandra. Before he could even see her body, his vampiric senses smelled fresh blood...her blood. She was dead. He had failed. He hadn't been able to save her when she needed him.

For several long moments he stared at her body. He had been moping in his cave for two days and hadn't left. And as a result of that, this innocent girl had died. Angel knew what he had to do. He had to use these visions to save people. That's what Cordelia would have wanted. She wouldn't have wanted him to be moping around in his room. And so he wouldn't.


	3. Chapter three

Note:I do not own Angel or any of the other characters except for Maljandra.

Harmony knew something in Wolfram and Hart had changed. Her nocturnal boss had began to venture out of his cave more and more often. Wesley seemed to be getting over Fred's death and continued to tell Illyria about the ways of the 21st century. Gunn began to return to his old self from when they first met. She could go on and on, but it bored her terribly.

Angel had come out of his room to retrieve his blood. As usual he did not have a smile upon his white face, but his aura was not bad. In fact it was rather good. She found something...very strange about it. "Here you go, boss," she said brightly holding out the cup that read, '#1 boss' on it's side.

"Thanks, Harm'," he said bluntly, taking a large swig. He looked around the offices at the people busily moving around. Things sure had changed from when he first came to the place. He could see Lorne chatting away on his cell phone, a bright grin on his face. He waved to the vampire before continuing on his way. Sitting on the stairs was Spike smirking mischievously at a woman coming towards him. She gave him a smile and continued on his way. He saw a girl staring right at him.

That black hair, those green eyes...they were familiar. Angel couldn't believe his eyes, what was he seeing?. Suddenly he spit out the last gulp of blood he had drunk and began to move forward, also dropping the mug, shattering it. "Boss?" Harmony asked, surprised by his actions.

He saw the girl slowly turn around and walk away. Again Harmony's voice came to him, "What's going on?"

"Maljandra," was all he could stutter, continuing to follow her as she headed to the elevator.

"That dead girl?" She asked. Angel had told her about how he was too late to save her. Maljandra was dead by the time he got to her. That didn't make any sense, did it? Had she become a vampire?

Angel picked up his pace, almost running after her. But Maljandra was too far ahead, she stared straight into his dead cold eyes as the elevator doors closed. What was going on, what was happening? She was dead!

Quickly, he stole the next elevator, going down to the ground floor. And there was Maljandra, strolling calmly to the exit doors. She had not a scratch upon her alabaster skin. "Maljandra!" he cried out in a desperate attempt to slow her down. This was unsuccessful. Without pausing, the seemingly dead girl strolled right outside and into the daylight. She was not a vampire.

And he couldn't follow her any longer. He spotted Spike as he casually walked around, still following the woman from before. "Spike," he said, stopping him in his tracks.

The platinum blond vampire walked up to him, "What do you what this time?"

"See that girl?" He pointed to Maljandra as she continued to saunter around outside Wolfram and Hart, almost taunting him.

"Which one?" Spike asked, not even looking.

"The one that's staring right at me!!" He shouted angrily, "Go get her!"

"Is this a new way of tricking me?" Spike asked, glaring at the daylight in disgust. "And I was beginning to think you liked me!"

"Oh." No duh. If he couldn't go out in the daylight, Spike couldn't either. Again he searched for someone to retrieve her for him. He saw Wesley with a large book. The Englishman had a confused look upon his face and Angel knew he was having trouble with deciphering some text. He didn't care.

"Wesley, come here!" The vampire shouted to his friend. Wesley shot up a quick look at the caller, before closing the book and obeying the command.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you go get that girl?" He pointed straight at Maljandra who smiled slimly at him. Then it was proved; she was mocking him. He had tried to save her life and she was teasing him. God was that annoying!

"What girl?" Wesley's eyes followed his employer's finger, but saw no one. He looked around the surrounding the area, but no one seemed to stick out.

"That one..." Angel began to shout, but Maljandra was gone. "She..." She was there just two seconds ago but know where was no sight of her. His eyes scanned the area, but she wasn't there. She seemed to have disappeared.

Wesley looked at Angel with confusion. "There was no one there," he told him.

"Yes, there was a girl. Spike saw her, right?" He turned to his grandson, who shook his head.

"No, sorry. I wasn't payin' attention." And he walked away.

Angel scowled at him as he left. "Are you feeling alright?" Wesley asked, peering into his eyes.

But his eyes were on Illyria as she looked out from the stairwell. Ignoring Wesley's words Angel walked up to meet the daemon. "Illyria?" He asked, trying to capture her attention. The blue Ancient disregarded him and still held her hand over the plants.

Wesley had taken away much of her powers, including the ability to speak to the plants. She missed their song; the green did not speak true words. There were much like whales, their songs are not communicating ones, they say what's in their hearts. Wesley had taken that away from her.

"Illyria?" She heard the vampire named Angel calling out her name. But she continued slowly down the rows of foliage, trying to communicate with one of the greens.

After many calls, Angel grabbed her by her shoulders, twirling her around to face him. "Illyria!!" She did not respond well.

Although Wesley had taken most of her powers, she still had incredible strength. This she used against him, "Never touch me, half-breed." She said distastefully, throwing him in a wall, without effort.

"Illyria," Angel hadn't been hurt by this. Sure it was not comfortable, but he did not travel through the wall, nor break any bones. "All I want to do is ask you a favor."

"I care not what you want," she spat. She twisted back around to the pots, again closing her eyes and trying to listen to the song of the green, in which the plants no longer knew the melody.

"Please just listen," he said, almost pleading. He needed her help; Spike couldn't, nor did he want to. And Wesley probably thought he was crazy. It wasn't that large of a task, he even doubted she'd return.

"Was is it you desire from me?" she asked, locking her cool ice eyes with his. If making him go away meant listening to his dull and boring suggestion, she'd do it. Angel meant nothing to him, nor his needs.

"There's a girl, her name is Maljandra, I want you to watch out for..."

"Is she dangerous?"

"No, she's dead." This caught her attention.

"Is she is dead, why do you wish for me to watch out for her. She cannot harm you any longer."

Angel's voice got angry, "She wasn't harming me." Did she really look upon him as that weak? He shook his thoughts away; that wasn't the point. "And that's why you need to watch out for her. She's got long black hair and green eyes." He tried to remember her features, "She's about your height, a little shorter..."

Again the ancient daemon cut him off. She tilted her head sharply and said, "You are implying Fred's height?"

Yes, that's what he had meant. Why had he said her height? That wasn't her body, it was Fred's. "Yes," he corrected himself, "She's about Fred's height and Fred's build. She's wearing all black. Can you contact me if you see her?"

"I will," she told him, turning away. She heard Angel retreat to the elevator. She heard the bing as it went up. Again she tried to contact the plants, but could not concentrate. In anger, she flicked open her eyes and twirled to the place where her uneasiness was coming from.

There, a girl with black hair locked eyes with her. Her deep green orbs holding the powerful daemon in place. That was Maljandra. That was the girl Angel wanted to see. Illyria saw her give her a very slim smile before turning away to walk out the door. Somehow Illyria found herself following her. She did not know the reasons. She cared not about Angel's desires or that she girl was claimed to be dead. But she discovered her body following Maljandra down the stairs, across the room, and outside.

Suddenly, someone fiercely grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back inside. At first she was grateful to be out of that trance, the next, furious and the mortal who touched her. It was Wesley. "Illyria, what were you doing?"

"That girl," she pointed to Maljandra who stood just outside the exit, smirking evilly at her. "That girl," she said again. She was utterly speechless. What had just happened? What was going on?

Wesley looked at her, brow drew downward. He looked past her to the exit, but saw no one, "What girl?" Angel had said the same thing, and Wesley hadn't seen anything.

"That girl," Illyria was staring straight into her eyes, "That black-haired girl standing in front of us. She's staring at me."

What was happening around here? What was happening to Angel and Illyria? "I don't see anyone," he told her, making her snap away eye contact for only a mere second. Illyria then again looked back at Maljandra, but the girl was not there. There was no sign of her, in fact. It was like she never even there at all.


	4. Chapter four

Note:I do not own Angel or any of the other characters...except for Maljandra and other random idiots floating around.

Angel sat in front of the large window in his office. He liked how he could feel the bright sun upon his cool skin without bursting into flames. True, he wasn't actually feeling the true warmth of the gas star but it was better than nothing.

Even if his body remained still and unmoving, his mind wandered around constantly. Angel had seen Maljandra's body; she was dead, yet he saw her walking around. This was an obvious sign she had become a vampire, but she hadn't; she strolled out into the daylight without effects. Wesley nor Spike saw her, but Illyria had reported the girl watching her. It seemed only him and Illyria could see her.

Was she a spirit, like Spike was once? It didn't make any sense. It wasn't logical. Was it? He had to ask someone. Who? Whom would you ask if seeing dead girls was logical? Hmm, maybe some random lawyer could help him.

0 0 0 0

Stuart walked quickly from his meeting. He hated always having to rush from one important meeting to another. Even though things had changed since that vampire with a soul came to be the head, things slowed down a bit. There were no more mind scans or as many kills for screwing up. And there were less stains on the carpet.

Suddenly as voice came from his side, "Uh, excuse me...?" Stuart turned around expecting someone, anyone but what he saw. It was Angel, his new boss. What did he want? Stuart hadn't done anything bad, or illegal or anything.

"Uh yes..." What to call him? What to call him? Angel? Boss? Vampire? "...boss? What is it?" He felt a fever coming on. The new head had never called upon him before. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I have a question..."

"I'm not evil!!" Stuart shouted in a whining voice. Then he immediately regretted it, then. Now it sounded like he was evil. Dammit!

Angel flicked his eyes from side to side. "Okay..." Obviously he wasn't talking about that. "Do you have a second?"

"Um, sure...boss...what do you need?" Stuart said, his eyes low. What if he needed to feed? No, he didn't drink human blood any longer. Stuart let off a sigh of relief.

"If you know something's not logical, but you see it and so does someone else, is it still unlogical?"

Huh? What was he implying?

Angel mouthed some words to himself, trying to think of a different way to phrase it. "Lets say, hypothetically, I killed someone." He saw the rat-like lawyer's eyes widen, obviously frightened, but he continued anyway. "Then I see the person walking around the next day."

"Then I'd say, why'd you turn them?"

"That's the point...I didn't change them, and they walk around in the daylight, so no one else did. And that person hasn't a scratch on them and only certain people see her."

"That's a dilemma," Stuart pointed out, lifting his glasses higher on his nose. "That would mean they're a figment of your imagination. Maybe you feel guilty for killing them, so your mind creates it. Or possibly it is their spirit."

"But then why would only certain other people see her?"

"Well, when you tell a lie a certain about of times, you actually start to believe that it's real. And maybe the other people had something to do with their death. Like they knew you were going to kill them, or that they helped with it. Something to that degree."

"Would it be logical though? To see a dead person walking?"

Here Stuart smirked, tilting his head. "There are mystical occurrences going on everyday beneath our noses." He slowly walked away, leaving Angel in the dark. "The best can't comprehend all of them...not even you."

0 0 0 0

Wesley saw Illyria walking around the building. He saw her on every floor, her ice-cold eyes flickering around the sort of daemons and lawyers in the halls. Taking one guess, Wesley thought she was looking for that one girl. The one that only Angel and Illyria could see her. And Illyria was intrigued at how that worked.

But she was getting obsessive, it had to stop. The man caught her in the middle of traffic, saying her name. Illyria stopped and turned around to face him, "What do you want, Wesley?" She asked bluntly, before continuing on her search, strolling around the floors. "I want you to stop looking for someone that isn't there," he told her. In annoyance, he followed her along the way.

"She is there, Wesley. I saw her. She stared right into me." Illyria stopped and looked at him deeply. "She made me follow her, though my mind willed me not to." Then she froze and tilted her head. There she was.

Maljandra stood right behind the man. But, unlike before, her sinister smiled was not present. "There, Wesley. There she is. There's Maljandra," the Ancient spoke, fiercely twirling around Wes to face the girl. Though Wesley and the girl were mere inches apart, he still could not see her.

"Where?" He asked, searching the area. Why couldn't he see the woman Illyria and Angel could?

"Now she is leading me somewhere again," Illyria told him as her legs began to move forward. "Come with me," she told him, grasping his arm as she followed Maljandra through the crowd. She heard wails of protest coming from Wes, but she disregarded them. Following Maljandra was the only task she was focusing on.

The dead girl lead the blue daemon and her tag-along down several stairs. Wesley didn't know where they were going, he had never seen this place before. It was dark and the walls were gray and cement. Only few dim lights were scattered on the walls. Again, Illyria led them down another long set of stairs. At the end of the hallway, they turned into a room.

As soon as Illyria and Wesley entered the room, Maljandra disappeared right before her eyes. "Where has she gone?" She questioned her companion, releasing his arm.

"I don't know," he grunted in response, shaking the life back into his arm. Did he really care? No. Was she even there? No. All he cared about was returning from this dim and dusty corner of Wolfram and Hart. He reached for the doorknob, but it was stuck. He sucked in a large breath. This door was unlocked when they came into it, but now someone had locked them in. "Illyria, we're trapped!"

But the ancient daemon ignored him. She only stared in the opposite direction. "Did you hear me?" He cried again, We're locked in!"

But she only stoke in a dull voice to him, "Wesley?" He turned around to face her. She didn't sound her normal self. "Where are we?" The Englishman came up to her. They were in a room. A normal room under Wolfram and Hart's offices. Or so he thought. He glanced at the place where Illyria's eyes were fixed upon...and his mouth dropped wipe open.

0 0 0 0

Stuart hadn't seemed to help Angel at all. But the last sentence he spoke sure grabbed his attention. _The best can't comprehend all of them...not even you. _What was he implying by that? Maybe he needed to ask a different lawyer, maybe that one was defective. He sullenly walked into his office, feeling fatigue roll over him. But instead of the plain blackness, he was greeted by someone else.

It was Maljandra. She stood in front of his window, gazing out at the setting sun. She had changed her black tee-shirt to a button-up white one that was unbuttoned low on her chest. She turned lazily when Angel came in, locking eyes with him. "Maljandra..." was all he could say.

Her face scrunched up in distaste. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Her voice had also changed. It was more of a sharp and echoing type. The tone had completely changed from the message he had received on the answering machine. She again made eye contact, "My name is Angelique."


End file.
